Star Missionaries: a New Order
by Ecaroh914
Summary: In correlation to Star Swashbucklers. So Kirby may be captured, but that doesn't mean that he can't manage himself! He meets a new friend, who agrees to help him to the very end, and that's not even all! There's more to help him from the dark forces of Dark Matter, but will he really need rescuing? See for yourself as he embarks on another journey, somehow staying sane!
1. Intro-An Odd Start

** Just as I promised, here's a story that describes Kirby's part of Star Swashbucklers.**

** Fwoosh.**

* * *

_To be born of the earth would consider a creature to be mediocre; to be of the sky would enable one divine recognition._

_To be born of the stars would mean to be blessed by a heavenly force._

* * *

A figure floated around in the dank, dark air of a run-of-the-mill prison cell, showing divine grace and leisure. It showed no fear at all, despite the fact that nothing else in the room was even intimidating.

The only thing in the room that seemed to look alive was a pink ball-like creature lying on the floor, unconscious.

It looked interesting, so the graceful figure did as she pleased, and simply floated down to it, out of mere curiosity. Master Zero wouldn't like this at all, but she supposed that there was no rule that said that she couldn't have a bit of fun...

* * *

Kirby was apparently sleeping—or at least, he was lightly napping. With each breath, he felt power flow into him, and negativity exit out of him. He called this meditation (his friends called it laziness), and with this process, he could break out...or at least get far enough to figure out how.

Then he sensed a presence.

With that, he broke from his little nap, and looked around, looking from here to there, seeing what was spying on him. When he saw nothing, he called out for the entity to show themselves. No response. He tried getting up, but saw that his foot was shackled to a ball and chain. Speaking of his foot...he saw that he had none on, which made him feel rather...naked. "Well, that's just peachy."

He tried jumping, but that was greatly reduced thanks to the iron ball. He walked around in both pain and strain. And, to the horror of it all, he couldn't puff up and float all around, even if he tried without the chains. Heck, he couldn't even inhale! Zero must've been planning this with some sort of magic...

Then he felt the presence again; he thought he heard a chuckle. "Hey, this isn't funny!" he cried. He struggled even more against the ball, trying different tactics, doing different things from different angles, and he even drew a plan on the floor with a nearby rock. Nothing worked, however, as he worked him to sweating. Suddenly, a pep brew appeared from behind him. "Thanks," he wearily breathed. He drank some of the brew, but it wasn't long before a thought came to him...

With a "pppfffft," all the brew he drank was immediately spat out, and he quickly turned around to see the entity that was spying on him. The creature looked just as surprised to see him as he pulled into a defensive stance.

It looked like a sweet kind of creature, but after the Dreamstalk incident, he could never be sure. It was about his size, with appropriate body proportions, making it look anthropomorphic. It had on a mage's outfit, pink with a simple design built into it. It was funny that it's hands floated off of it's body with a lighter color than it's skin. "Who are you?" asked the pink warrior.

The creature shuffled its cartoonish pink-and-purple mage hat. Its silver buckle shone. "Why, I'm your guard! You're currently in our top prison, Sunny Base!"

Those last four words were more ironic than Kirby himself. "What do you mean "Sunny Base"? I'm in a cell of gloom!" he said with a sputter. He was about to assume that the thing was psychotic. "How the heck am I even supposed to trust you? You're my guard, and better yet, I'm in a prison, so you might be a deranged prisoner or something!" Then he was pushed to the bars of his stereotypical cell.

Then he saw the impossible.

He saw a base, of course. But it had little rays of light shining in, with everything coldly mechanical and what not. Heck, there was only water in the base, with subs floating here and there...

As well as little islets of actual grass.

Grass, flowers,trees...even small houses!

Kirby was absolutely surprised. And that's just an understatement.

* * *

It seemed like eternities before Kirby turned to the mage. She was waiting for him to turn around so that she may pick at him even more for calling her a name. "Uh..."

"Took you long enough," she sighed. "And for your information, I am deranged, but I'm no _prisoner._ I have a name, and that name is Moe Keys."

...

"Are you sure it isn't Moky, or Monkey, or—"

"No, no, stop. Just don't." Just another one who would rather see if there had been a mistake in her name. "I'm your ward, and I'm the one here who says that you can't get out unless directed by me. I'm Zero's most trusted officer!" This wasn't really true at all, she knew. Zero couldn't trust her to lead an armada to Popstar; she'd had them throw a party instead. She wore spotted bowties to meetings, brought in bunnies to the generals, or just slingshots little pebbles at the Major Dark Matter, perhaps out of dislike of his way of leading an army or handling things. Because of these actions, Zero grudgingly put her up to the task of guarding Kirby.

This kind of task was a task that she did not mind at all; she had heard about Kirby time and again, and was rather fascinated about him. In fact, the real reason that she was satisfied with being his guard was because she wanted to hear about his adventures and pester him to insanity.

She wasn't expecting a simple conversation. "My name is Moe Keys, and that's all that it'll ever be."

"Can I shorten it to Moe?"

"Nope."

"Key?"

"Ugh, no!"

"Keydra? Monica? MOES-RIBLE?"

"No, nope, and if you dare call me that one, I will turn you into a bubblegum ball!" Honestly, that was pretty terrible.

But in truth, she wanted the nickname Moe, indeed. She's just too shy to admit it.

* * *

By no means was Kirby even in the mood to talk to his own guard, but she seemed so...interesting.

Not in that kind of way. Just in a way that made her seem like another Gooey to him. But she had her duties. Why did she seem interested in his presence, anyways?

Whatever that case may be, he just went back to discreetly sulking in himself. "I don't even know what I did for this."

Moe Keys audibly scoffed. "You killed Zero. Twice. And the Major Dark Matter. And ate his troops..." She counted on her entire hand these reasons, with only two fingers and a thumb—all she had for a hand. "Pretty sure it should be obvious..." He was expecting her to have a look of acid, but really, she only squinted playfully at him. "The point is...well...yeah..." Of course.

Kirby was struck. He didn't expect Zero to actually go this far. Well...actually, he knew Zero _would _go that far. "How long do I have to stay?"

"Well, since you're not necessarily needed anymore, until he decides to kill you, or for eternity!" She sounded so cheerful about that.

Another wave of woe drowned Kirby, and he hung his...head low, unable to show any hope. He didn't want to die, or even waste his life in a cold, stone cell, with a guard that would most likely talk to him from time to time, choosing when to bring him out to and fro.

Wait. Maybe that might do it.

A smile slowly stretched across his face as he looked at Moe Keys. This made her blush a bit. "What are you looking at?"

"You did say that you had the absolute power and stuff to bring me out of here for some time, right?" Kirby was hoping that Moe Keys was dumb enough to oblige.

Thankfully, this was going his way. "Of course! I could walk all over the base with you or even to the ends of Dreamland, just as long as you're within the same area as me!"

Now was his chance! "Alright, Moe Keys. Could I get a little introduction to the base...and maybe even a little tour all around? Can we..." he hesitated. Dare he say it: "...have a bit of fun? I mean, it'll be great to go around the base, or get to know eachother!"

Fortunately, she may have saw through this, but apparently liked this idea whatsoever. "Ahhhh, I see...Very well, I shall enable this. But," she continued, "you can't get away from me!" With that, she made a simple key appear out of thin air, and inserted it into the lock. She turned to Kirby, in happiness and excitement. "Ready?"

Kirby, in his own anticipation, only used his somewhat native tongue to reply. "Poyo!"

With a giggle, Moe Keys opened the door with a single twist on the key, and the doors opened, unknowingly starting a new adventure for the pink hero.

* * *

**I promised it, not the actual quality. **

**So we have a new character, Moe Keys, or, if you want to shorten it, Moe. **

**Have a picture of her: h *t t* p*s :* / / s 3*.amaz*onaws.*com**/*c**olorslive*/jp*g_*512x512/2718037-pxlfZa-rVCjMlg-U.*****jpg ****Remove the spaces. And asterisks...I hope. If it doesn't work out, I'll see what I can do. Don't judge me.**

**In the meantime, here ya go, Cash-I mean, Nash! Again, if you need help, just ask!**

**Now fwoosh.**


	2. A Sombre Introduction! ZERO!

*_Sunshine can still reach within a prison._

The breakout was bit too easy.

Kirby followed Moe Keys out into the rest of the Base...though he still couldn't believe that it was a base. There were many N-Zs around, as well as a few other creatures that he didn't recognize, but they never looked in their direction. He took a look around to the said creatures:  
One looked like a small but timid version of a witch; in fact, it looked like Moe, but on a smaller scale.

Another creature was quite literally a ball of fire, quarreling with one of those spider things from the forest.

There were so many others, but Kirby decided to keep his eyes to himself in case they got curious. He was sure a rumor has already spread that he has xenophobia. How insulting! He never had xenophobia! He doesn't even know what that is!

The pair were walking for a while, but abruptly stopped when Moe placed a hand on Kirby's face.

Apparently this was a signal to stop.

"Hey, I'm gonna need you to...uh..." she trailed off with a giggle. "You're gonna have to put your arms up like they're ears; some guards are coming and they'll punish us both if you don't look like an N-Z!"

"But I'm not grey," Kirby retorted. "And I have a mouth." "Don't worry; they're too stupid to question us. Just. Act. Natural."

"But when I act natural, I become the silly one."

"Just...put up a small smile!" And with that, she stood still, rod in hand.

Kirby did as he was told, looking rather silly while doing so.

Apparently, these guards were some really big...rocks.

I'm sorry.

Really.

Freaking.

Big.

Rocks.

Rocks with a single eye and a couple of stubby, grey legs. Kirby trembled while he smile. He's seen it all now.

"Well...hello..." one of the guards started. He squinted. "That you, Moe?" He was met with a furious kick to his side (which landed with a squeak). It was from Moe, who was now hopping up and down in pain while holding her foot.

"Yeah, it's Moe," the other guard chimed in, but with a much deeper voice that shook his body. "She gets mad when you don't call her by her full name for some reason."

"You got that right, Kenny-ow-I want you all to...gah...just recognize that I chose that my name myself and it has some sentiment, okay!?" And with that, Moe sat down and began rubbing her aching foot.

"Gee, fine!" the first guard said with a huff. He quickly shifted his stare to Kirby, who broke out in a cold sweat.

Even if his lungs were working right now, there was no way he was gonna take even this one guy on without stressing himself.

"Who's this guy?" he asked. "He looks like an N-Z, but he's pink...and it looks like he has a shaking problem."

"Oh." Moe stood up immediately and strode over to Kirby. "It's an N-Z. And it's a girl, thank you very much." She paused, then continued to say, "she got rebellious and decided to paint herself pink."

"Oh, okay," said the confused guard. He tried to shrug, but he couldn't. "Carry on. Make sure that you're carefully watching...uh...um...Curly." And with that, the two guards walked away, talking about how fortunate it was to have payday in a couple of days (Moe overheard them saying that they don't get paid anyways).

Kirby put his arms down to his sides. "So I'm a girl now."

"No no, that was just part of the plan," Moe assured him.

"You could've just said I was sk-"

"Shhhh..." She put a finger to his mouth and wiped her hand on his face. "Somebody would've cared..." And with that, she walked onwards to their unknown destination.

Kirby decided that she was a very touchy person with a small thought process. Though he really didn't want to, he followed her anyways, through the Base and it's odd layout.

* * *

Kirby managed to squeeze some information out of Moe, and, quite frankly, nearly regretted it when she started babbling on and on for hours. About how Zero made the Base and decided that to Kirby, it was a "Prison". About how he came back stronger, and scarier. About how awesome he is anyways. And about a curious substance called...

"Nightmare Fuel?" Kirby tilted however much of his head to a side. "Isn't that suppose to be a...uh..slang? Something that gives you nightmares? I don't like nightmares."

"No, what are you talking about? It's real, and it's awesome!" Her pupils contracted when she said _awesome_, and a chuckle trembled in her throat.

Kirby thought she was a harder stoner than a Rocky.

"...But it's not for me."

Oh, thank God.

"It's always pulsating some sort of weird energy...an energy that...how should I...hm." She paused, thinking carefully about her next words. "...An energy...that...mutates your cells and makes them metabolize really fast, but makes them multiply even faster, causing you to become even stronger, but you'll look kinda gross-" she stopped for a short breath, panting while her cheeks grew bright blue. "-and you'll lose a bunch of rational thought and you'll go primal and stuff!" After those last few words, she threw a coughing fit for a few seconds, bent on her knees with watery eyes. "Ha...this...is why...I can't...have any..." she huffed out. "My body...is too...fragile and light to have any...metabolic...boosts..." She dropped on her side out of fatigue.

Kirby was deeply concerned. "Maybe you should rest...I mean-"

"What? No! I mean, I'm okay!" Moe sharply stood up even quickly than she collapsed. "Now, there's this stuff called Dream Fuel...but we don't know too much about that...but then there's some other thing that I can tell you, too!"

She told him about the facilities, which trailed off to other topics (despite the fact that he wasn't up for conversation). She babbled on about food, recipes, space, that one guy ("THAT ONE FREAKING GUY") in the meeting ("I hated him, so I decked him in the face), the meetings that Zero holds, the bathrooms, how she almost drowned in the toilet, and she was about to run on to floaters, but Kirby immediately stopped her.

He can deal with other things, but not poop. It made him feel like an outcast.

She's too spontaneous.

She then suggested to take him to Zero.

"No," he flatly said. "Not now. Not ever."

"But he's a cool guy," she defended.

"Cool guys don't put me in a prison cell, Moe Keys. They say hi ,then they do their business." His face stiffened up at the thought of his sworn enemy.

"But you're nice!"

"So?!"

"He likes nice people, so by logic-"

"By logic, he still locked me up and took away my abilities!"

"But he probably didn't mean it like that!"

"He probably wanted me out of the way for his plans!"

"Well, it's probably a good plan!"

"For taking over the planet I'm LIVING ON!?"

"Kirby!"

"Moe!"

She stopped herself. "We're right next to the entrance of his quarters."

The pair looked at a smallish structure before them. It looked like a small hut, with an all-white, smooth texture, engraved with green, spiky brambles. The entrance was closed off by a jet black door with a bright red ruby in the center. The doorknob was an obsidian hand.

It wasn't mechanical at all. In fact, it was so out of place, even Kirby contorted himself on the inside with sheer disgust. First of all, why a hut? It could've been a well, or a terrarium of a small size, or even a flipping block of stone with a door, but no. Second, "his quarters"?

But Kirby followed Moe-

**_THWACK_**  
"Also, don't call me Moe," she said as she landed an axe kick on his forehead. When she removed her foot (leaving Kirby's head sort of disfigured), she then opened the door to the inside.

Kirby followed her in, a bit shocked.

It was, indeed, dark inside the hut. The door close behind them, and a click was sounded throughout the room.

The floor glowed a soft green.

Kirby took back all he said about how primitive Zero's Hut was, since this was, as he suspected from experience, some sort of elevator.

His suspicions became true as the floor began its descent, going past intricate patterns of glowing ivy. The floor color shifted from a soft green to a bright blue as sounds of computers and machines filled the air.

Computers and machines.

They were headed into a lab.

"Hey," Moe stared, surprising Kirby into a jolt. "We're not really here to visit Zero," she whispered. "Apparently, there's a door in the lab...a bay door. It leads to the outside." She practically trembled to the point where she could've shaken the elevator. "I'm gonna get you out of here! We can escape and stuff! You don't have to be imprisoned!"

Wow, what luck!

"But we can't get noticed...and I'll have to find a way to have your body working, but hey! It'll work out!"

Kirby was actually happy enough to give a smile.

After a few minutes, the elevator began to slow down. "Okay, get ready to-" She suddenly stopped.

Silence.

Dead silence.

She suddenly started shaking.

Her entire face paled to an even lighter lavender than anything, and her lips trembled intensely. She dropped her rod as her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk to dots. She took several steps back, whimpering something incoherent.

Kirby observed her with a heavily distressed look...but when turned around as the elevator came to a stop, he saw why.

With a skull for a face, and a crimson eye that stared into his soul, Zero was there in front of Kirby, with a proud obsidian crown and new arms of green flesh that could've only came from Nightmare Fuel, floating there with a strange, grey essence coming from his crown. His teeth were enormous and dangerously sharp, like his new shoulders with even longer needles. His new hands were covered in white lab gloves, crossed and folded over each other like a tent. He looked like he was waiting.

Waiting for Kirby.

A long silence fill the lobby they were in. Kirby fiercely stared at his long-gone nemesis, tensing for anything as Zero stared back calmly, like he planned it all along.

Finally...

A deep, deliberate voice came out of Zero. It only said, "you're late."

Kirby tensed up even more.

"_Oya, oya,_ somebody's tense. If I wanted it, I could punch you into chunks, pound you flat, and bring you back to normal in a second," he said with a slight chuckle.

Kirby decided that there was no debating there.

Zero parted his hands gently, bringing extreme uncertainty to Kirby, but only placed them behind his back. "Come."

Kirby hesitated.

"Please...do not make this any more difficult than I imagined."

With a nagging feeling of fear in the back of his head, he slowly walked to Zero.

The New Zero.

He stopped right in front of him. He had his stubs balled up, ready to give in his final gambit.

But...

Zero wasn't even intimidated. "Well...Kirby...it has been a while, now hasn't it?"


End file.
